Rain
by Aikuchi Shikaku
Summary: Summary: After training for three years Naruto goes back to Konoha in secret to surprise his friends and a certain kunoichi in his graduating class that he has now grown to love...or is it too late? [From Naruto's Point of View, PG13 just to be safe.]


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto-sama owns the Manga and Anime. Besides, if i did own Naruto i would have screwed the plot early on. Kishimoto-sama! you rock! (flashes the Naruto nice guy pose)

Naruto-Hinata pairings forever! XD

JRock Rules!

Summary: Takes place after Naruto's three-year training mission with Jiraiya. Naruto arrives in secret in Konoha to surprise his graduating class and a certain kunoichi who's love for him has been ignored by the once dense shinobi...until now. This fic takes place after Naruto's three-year training mission with Jiraiya.

This is a semi-song fic(?). Inspired by Siam Shade's Rain.

NaruHina is the main pairing, other pairings mentioned

RAIN

Naruto PoV

It has been three years since i have been back here...but i know that nothing has changed a bit. Ero-Sennin left my side as soon as we had paid a courtesy call to Obaa-chan. Although i'd never call those names in public, merely in jest or in private. I have matured fairly well during my three year hiatus with my Sensei. Diplomatic visits, as well as a lot of missions and jutsu took most of my attention as a chuunin. (A/N Tsunade sent him a vest after one and a half years) My list of jutsus was now broader than ever. When we left Konoha Jiraiya-sensei would always train me to exhaustion, Kyuubi also began to teach me some jutsus as well as a Taijutsu technique that can equal or surpass the Iron and Gentle fist. I have even begun to wield a Katana, it was a gift from Ero-Sensei after i had acquired my vest. Being home sure brings back memories...Sasuke...Sakura...the other rookies...Kakashi-sensei, Iruka sensei and the others...but my mind was far from thinking about them, my thoughts were drawn to a certain person i knew.

During my three year training mission my thoughts always came back to her. The one person besides my team and some adults who had acknowledged me for who i am. It seems that whenever i was feeling down, lost or alone she was there for me. Her eyes and the blush on her cheeks said it all, now that i think of it, i was an idiot not to have noticed. My denseness just did not justify why i had ignored her feelings. In time i had begun to reciprocate those feelings as i trained, but i was never able to express it to her in writing or some other form. And now that i'm back, i might as well set things straight. But i had to clear my mind and think of a plan as i was anxious and nervous at the same time. I then resorted to a short training session to clear my mind. I had not noticed the dark clouds and slight increase of wind as i walked to Team Seven's training ground.

As i reached training ground seven i immediately unsheathed my blade and begun to practice the hardest kata that Jiraiya-sensei left me in my mind. Turning the Mp3 Discman on my side pouch to life as i switched to a song by my favorite Jrock Band. The Lyrics of Rain by Siam Shade assaulting my senses as the song and the Kata started at the same time. I guess the volume was so loud on the earphones i was wearing, and that i had closed my eyes, that i did not noticed the crack of thunder and flashes of lightning. But i was in too deep on the Kata and the song to stop. My stubborn nature of never backing down and not quitting still in my veins. After all, it is my nindo.

Midway into the song and the Kata torrents of water started to pour on my clothes. Soaking through my armor, weapons, weights and skin. The only thing spared by the water was my CD mp3 player which was in a waterproof pouch. Pushing through the strong winds i had poured my last movements as the Kata and song was ending. Pulling back into my original starting position i bowed to no one in particular and sheathed my blade back in it's sheath. Walking in the rain was a refreshing feeling, it was like i was getting rid of the sweat, fatigue, frustrations, stress and the blood (A/N: He's killed during the trip) from my three years absence. But i had to get back to my apartment now, running in earnest i had bumped into someone and fell on top of him/her. My head spun as i apologized to the person i had bumped into. Our arrival was held in secret as i wanted to surprise the teams when i showed up. I wasn't expecting a familiar voice say my name this early.

"Naruto-kun?"

And there she was, the very person that had crept in my heart in the three years that i was away. She was now wearing a chuunin vest as well. Her hair was now longer than the short style it had been, shoulder length tresses framed her angelic face, her skin was a lot less pale that it was when we were young, must be from more sun exposure i guess. A medical pouch hung from a belt on top of her usual drawstring pants. Aside from the kunai and shuriken holsters she was basically the same. Except for her feminine curves, my heart now panged in jealousy for the one who she now held dearly in her heart. It was evident from the absence of a blush in her face that her crush for me had faded away long ago. I now offered my hand as i got up. Pulling her to stand in front of me. "Let's go to my apartment, we're both soaked." She nodded beneath her bangs, i then held her shoulders as she and i warped to the apartment Tsunade had prepared for me.

I entered the complex as i held her hand. Fumbling for the keys i turned the lock and led her inside the moderately sized room. Searching the closet i now pulled out two towels, handing one to her as i turned the heater on. "Shower first as i dry up our clothes and gear, don't worry i won't peek." I winked at her and flashed my foxy grin. She smiled back as she found her way to the bathroom. She then opened the door to the bathroom as i heard the flow of water and saw a steady rise of steam. A few minutes later the door opened a crack as she dropped her soaked clothes and gear. Placing them next to the heater i now unpacked the large bento that i had packed for the return trip to Konoha. I turned the stove on and proceeded to reheat the meal. I then checked back to the heater to find that her clothes were not dry yet, except for her underwear. I shrugged nonchalantly and picked them up with a large t-shirt with smaller boxer shorts with the words "NIN" and knocked on the door. Telling her that her clothes weren't dry yet and instead should wear what i left in the door. She said a muffled "Ok" through the door. It was then that i changed my own soaked clothes.

I now proceeded to put the meal in some bowls and plates along with some rice. Noticing something was missing in the meal i warped outside, bought some ramen and warped back to the room. It was then that i saw her wearing the clothes i left for her. The nin shirt and pants hiding her mature body against my prying eyes. I was afraid to move then, so as not to spoil this moment. She looked at me with a smirk which surprised me, as well as the next words that she said "You like what you see?" I nodded once but then i realized what i was doing and vigorously shook my head sideways "Confused? i guess so..." She let out a sigh as i hid my blush. "I've changed Naruto...i'm not the shy, dark weird girl you used to know...Anyway, welcome back Naruto-kun." She now sat down on the table where i placed our meal. "Looks delicious, ittadakimasu!" Splitting her chopsticks and eating slowly. I proceeded to join her in earnest, between the two of us we had consumed a hefty amount of food. I now set a kettle for some afternoon tea. Getting the teabag out of my backpack i placed some on the water and waited it to boil. I then proceeded to clean the dishes we had eaten out of in the sink. "May i help?" i nodded to her as we cleaned the dishes "Looks like Naruto-kun's been domestic lately as well...you had a girlfriend yet Naruto?" I laughed nervously as i said that we'll talk about it later. As we cleaned what few dishes we used we talked about our training experiences as well as what the others were doing. Neji was waiting for his Jounin exams results as well as TenTen, Lee had just acquired his Chuunin vest a year ago. I was surprised that Shikamaru would try for ANBU, Chouji was also Chuunin and Ino had begun to teach at the Academy as a Chuunin instructor. Sakura was taken under Tsunade's wing as well as Hinata as medical nins. Both of them made Chuunin a year and a half ago. Shino and Kiba were now hunter-nins, but they were applying for ANBU as well. Sasuke-teme was avoided because of obvious reasons. (A/N: This follows the story arc where the retrieval team failed to bring him back. Sasuke went to Sound Village after causing some serious damage on Naruto.)

After drying the dishes and thanking her for her help the kettle whistled to a boil. I poured the tea into a small thermos and set it down the coffee table where the couch was. As i poured the tea the relaxing but sensual aroma filled the room. "Got it from hidden rain, i tend to sip a few cups after training to help relax my muscles. It was rumored that the tea plant where it was cultivated came from hidden waterfall where the great tree which gave the Hero Water was..." My voice trailed off as the tea warmed my cold body (A/N:He didn't shower remember?) i smiled as the tea helped Hinata relax as well. Her piercing lavender eyes framed in the dim light as she stared at me with a haunted look. She turned away in the instant she realized what i was doing. I now studied her in the dim light and flashes of lightning, _"she's so beautiful...if i can hold her for just a minute..."_ "So...about that question earlier in the sink. I don't have a girlfriend in another village Hinata. I just didn't find the time during all the training and missions i did. Besides, i did not want to break another person's heart when i left again...it's so painful..." I trailed off as i looked at the rain which still grew in strength as i looked at my window. "So Hinata...have you dated any boys when i was gone?" I smirked as i turned back to her. She was blushing as she talked about her teammates "I dated Kiba...and Shino as well. We had great dates...but i knew it wouldn't last because they loved another already..." Her expression then turned into grief as she sipped her tea. "There was one person i liked...but i don't know if he's still like the way he was before. But enough about me, have you come back for Sakura-san?" I then hastilly shook my head as i sighed "Nah, she has Lee now. Besides the fact that i gave up on her when i left, Sakura and Ino are just like sisters to me now. Tenten has Neji, Shikamaru has Temari, Chouji will be engaged in a month with a mutual friend that i met in my travels. I also am at fault with giving Kiba and Shino their fiancees. And you...you have a fiancee, am i right?" I sat sipping my tea, a dark shadow entering my sky blue eyes. I had met Hinata's fiancee during my travels, a certain Musashi Raijingeki from Hidden Mist. I had a mission sent by Tsunade in a scroll six months ago, to protect him in behalf of the Hyuuga Clan and the Hokage of Konoha. Jiraiya and i accompanied the caravan until the gates of the village. It was then that i went in, got a necklace for Hinata, dropped it at team 8's training grounds, and got out with no one ever noticing i was there. Swearing under my breath and grief at the time i left with my sensei. "Y-yes...but he left Konoha empty handed. I had another boy in mind to be my fiancee. That's why i got kicked out of the clan house today...but it's no use, i'll never..." She said in a sob as she covered her face with her hands as shudders of pain wracked her body.

I now realized why she was running today. She now had the wrath of her whole Hyuuga Clan. Except for her immediate family and cousin i now knew that she's being hunted down, maybe even disowned. I now hugged her as tears fell down my face "N-Naruto...?" i shushed her as my tears fell down the shirt she was wearing "D-don't worry, i'll protect you from your clan. In a way, i am g-glad...you see...in the three years that i've been gone, i kept thinking of this one girl...who saw me for who i am inside. Who did not care if i had some kind of curse. Who cared and admired at me from afar. The shyest of the kunoichi's in my graduating class has grown to be a strong woman...i can't believe how dense i was to not see...that what her eyes held in it's depths...was love...and i am now holding her...this girl...she crept into my heart..." I now looked upon her smiling face, which was also in tears as she sobbed in my chest and punched my shoulder. "You baka...all this time and you didn't even write...the only thing i had was this...i was about to give up you Baka.." Hinata explained amidst a smile and sobs as she showed me the necklace that i had bought for her on her neck, the one with the jeweled spiral on a silver chain which i left 6 months ago. "Sorry...i was an idiot then...I..." I was then silenced by her lips on mine. I now put my arms around her tiny waist as i deepened our kiss. I was just content with hugging her close as we fell down on the couch, still kissing each other. She groaned in protest as i broke the kiss. Walking back to my bag i pulled out a velvet box among the pockets. Fumbling for the ring i now sat beside her lying form, took her hand and slipped it on her ring finger. Feeling the cold metal she sat up and gasped. Admiring the lavender-colored diamond. "I know it's not enough to make up for all those years that i ignored you, but i hope it's a start. Sealed within that ring is my promise to be with you always. (A/N: This is just a promise ring.) Will you marry me in this lifetime, Hinata-chan?" I then stared into her lavender depths as i waited for baited breath at the answer that could either break my heart or make it's beat go faster "It's very beautiful Naruto-kun...but i have a choice in this matter right? then you'll have to court me for three years before i say yes..." She said in a smirk as i sweatdropped and hung my head in defeat and nodded slowly. "If that's what it takes, then i'll do it...i'll never back down because this is the hardest and most important decision of my life...and you're stuck with me, besides i'm gonna kill any man who tries to vie for your attention. Uzumaki Hinata, i love you that much you know...and once i give my word i never back out of it, it's..." She then cut my speech with her lips on mine again. "..My ninja way, i know. It's mine too, besides the fact that i trained for you, well...you're stuck with me too. I love you too, Uzumaki Naruto-kun." My heart then raced as i held her smiling face, my sunbeam, the light in this dark life of mine when i had found her. "Aishiteru..." we said to each other as i sealed my promise to her with a kiss. All the while the rain still poured outside, calmer than before.

Rain – Siam Shade

Doshaburi no ame no naka de  
Kasa mo sasazu ni tatazu 'n deru  
Share ta Dorama no you ni  
Subete wo arai nagashite  
Kimi no kaori mo kioku sae mou  
Ru'n da hitomi mo shining!

Yoru mo iro doru  
Illumination  
Reitai ame ni utare  
Kimi ga nokoshita  
Sayonara ga  
kono mune ni shimiru

Kono goro omou yo  
Kimi no hohoemi wa  
Kazu shirenai toki ni hikari wo kureta  
Ima wa mou tooku  
Madorenai keredo  
Anata ni deaeta yorokobi wa ima mo kanjiteiru yo  
In The Rain My Love for You Grows!

(guitar solo enters)

Hiki dashi no naka  
oki wasureta  
Diary ga tsutaeru  
Kimi no kimochi mo  
wakarazu ni  
yoru wo hashaideta

Moshi mo mata itsuka  
yari nao seru nara  
futari motto umaku kuraseru darou  
ima wa mou tooku  
modorenai keredo  
kizu ato wa tarinai  
nanika wo mune ni kizami konda

Kono goro omou yo  
kimi no hohoemi wa  
kazu shirenai toki ni hikari wo kureta  
ima wa mou tooku  
madorenai keredo  
anata ni deaeta  
yorokobi wa ima mo kanjiteiru yo  
In The Rain My Love for You Grows!  
Hey, Don't You Know?..

Owari-

Wow! i got three reviews! thanks so much guys! anyway, i'd like to answer the reviewer's questions:

**Byuu128:** Yeah, i like Siam Shade, they rock! as for continuing this story, we'll see if i can make a prequel, sequel or a whole fic. Thank you for the encouragement. I also like other JRock Bands btw.

**dark-griffin:** Sorry about that, but i think Hinata won't wait forever for Naruto in this story. And besides, he's had feelings for her during the three years he's been away. And he's going to court her for three years first before she agrees to marry him. That's what the ring was for, it was a promise ring. Not an engagement ring. But it was an engagement question, Hinata just wanted Naruto to court her. I hope that explains everything. ;

**Dragon Man 180: **Thank you for appreciating the plotline. It's very normal for a teenager to mature through hardships, especially shinobi who have to mature fast, right? And the manga/anime Naruto won't be that dense for long to not notice Hinata. As for continuing the story, i may write a fic for it. I'm working on a few fics myself. Anyway i thank you again for the review.

_Please Review. Constructive Criticisms are always helpful. And if you would be as so kind if you can e-mail the translated lyrics to english. I would be grateful. Thank you for reading this fanfic. (bows)_


End file.
